Don't Be Dramatic, Potter
by HarryPotter-Inspired
Summary: Draco comes home to his boyfriend of three years and he seems troubled. What is it about? /DRARRY drabbles and cute moments


Draco walked into the room. He smelt something sweet and homely, something very familiar to him. He approached the bed where someone slept and saw the body move. He saw the face appear out of the covers and smile at him. The bright emerald eyes lit up as it scanned Draco's face.

"Hey, Draco," Harry smiled at him.

"That's all I get?" Draco asked a smirk hanging from his face.

Harry chuckled lightly. "Draco, come to bed and talk to me."

"What if I don't want to talk?" Asked Draco with smile, rather than a smirk, and raised eyebrows.

"You're so difficult, Malfoy," Harry replied, with a small grin. "Hurry up, I am not waiting all night."

"Merlin, Harry, you're so pushy," Draco replied with the smile still lingering on his face. "I am tired from work, too you know."

"You would be, it is like..." He paused to look at the clock beside the bed, "ten-something o'clock."

Draco laughed softly and looked down at his boyfriend. Malfoy dropped his bag and coat leaving them on the floor beside the bed. He leant down and planted a soft kiss on Harry's lips. "Just going to have a shower, than I will join you, okay?"

"Okay, baby," whispered Harry.

Draco walked over to the chest of drawers and took his pyjamas, that were basically expensive boxers with an over-sized shirt from Harry, that he would never wear near anyone other than Harry, and went to the bathroom.

Harry heard the shower starting minutes later. He tempted to go and join Draco but it was cold outside the covers and was tired from his last Auror mission was completed that day. He thought about the last three years. In their eighth year at Hogwarts, Harry had confessed his love for Draco. Draco replied by trying to be cool with what was going on, but in all honestly he was desperate to be with Harry. He has accepted his date with Harry in Hogsmeade and ever since then they have been together.

One of the many small things Harry loved about Draco was his softness. Consistent soft kisses and hugs. Whatever they had been through Draco would always provide soft loving hugs and kisses.

Both of them lived in Harry's flat which Draco keeps complaining is too small but he secretly loves. Harry heard the water in the shower stop and drew him out of his thought. Harry was freezing, only wearing boxers.

Draco walked out from the bathroom minutes later and saw Potter curled up under the sheets, but still shivering slightly. Draco smiled to himself and climbed under the covers and slid his arms around Harry. Hugging Harry around the waist he put his head on Harry's shoulder and whispered so soft as snowfall in Harry's ear, "What do you want to talk about?"

Turning his whole body around to look directly at Draco he sighed, "What did you do today at work?" Harry asked looking at Malfoy's beautiful face. His hair was slightly mattered and it fell over his face. The t-shirt he was wearing he recognised as his own, but didn't care because Draco looked great.

"Nothing at all really," Draco replied while staring into the emerald orbs that were his lovers eyes. "Just some paperwork."

"I have been on a mission," Harry said admiring the beautiful storm grey eyes in front of him. Wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and shuffling closer so their breath mingled, their faces were mere inches apart. Harry put his hands through Malfoy's soft and slightly damp hair, "And thinking about you." Harry added, blushing, wondering why saying that sort of thing still had an effect on him. How did Draco still make his stomach flutter and his face blush so much?

Malfoy looked at him and scoffed. "Don't be dramatic, Potter."

Although Draco scoffed Harry could see the glint in his eyes and the way his mouth twitched into a smile for a fraction of a second when Harry had said it.

Then Malfoy, quite suddenly kissed Harry, using the soft touch that made Harry melt into Draco. Only he could have that effect on Harry. Draco's hands moved up Harry's body to the nape of Harry's neck, pushing Harry as close as he could. Both men had butterflies filling their stomachs comfortably. Their chests pressed against each other and hands exploring bodies they had already explored, though it still felt just as good as the first day.

Harry pulled away, and Draco looked at him questioningly. "I am so tired," Harry said, looking over Malfoy's face. "To be continued?" Harry asked.

The former Slytherin pouted. Then turned serious. "What is wrong?" Malfoy asked. "Who hurt you? You never decline from a decent snog."

"N-No one," Harry answered.

"Then what happened?" Draco demanded. He was always possessive and protective of Harry, though he tried not to show it to anyone.

"Nothing."

"What is it? Spit it out, Harry."

"I don't know!" Harry began to sob. Draco was so flustered by his boyfriend's actions, he didn't know what to say.

"Shhh, shhh," Draco whispered softly as he grabbed Harry and pulled him close. Harry's sobs became louder and he wondered whether someone had said something to him to make him so upset. Maybe Draco had said something without realising?

Malfoy pulled back slightly and looked at Harry, brushing Harry's messy hair out of his face. "What is wrong? And I am sure you are overreacting," Draco murmured to Harry.

Harry looked up at Draco, "I miss you, and I am scared, I am so scared ..." these words were now making Draco scared. "... of loosing you," Blush rose slightly on the Slytherin's cheeks. "You've been gone for two days and I thought maybe I had lost you." Harry finished quietly.

Draco was confused, why was he saying this? "I am scared you will go on a mission or something and-and," he sobbed harder dropping his head back into Malfoy's chest. Draco was so flustered, no one had ever loved him like this. A silent tear fell from Draco's face because it made him feel so loved and little did Harry know that he felt the same.

"Don't be daft, Potter," he said as his voice broke, which nearly never happened. "I can take care of myself," Draco said with a fondness that only Harry really understood, "and you are being dramatic again," Draco added.

Harry sobbed a little more quietly this time. Draco pulled Harry out of the warmth of his chest, leaving a large area of shirt where Harry's tears drenched it, and kissed his cheek. He kissed again and again. Harry had never felt so loved, he leaned into Draco feeling the warmth of him fill Harry to the brim making him feel so much more safe and calm. Draco kissed his cheek again this time pausing only to say quietly, "You must be stupid the think of that. And you mean just as much to me, so don't you leave me, Potter." He smiled fondly.

Draco nuzzled Harry's cheek and kissed tasting salt from the tears and ... Harry? He wanted to make Harry feel loved and happy. He wanted Harry to know that he felt the same. If something had happened to Harry he didn't know what he would have done. He kissed repeatedly until Harry giggled softly.

Malfoy stopped and looked down at Potter with a smirk. Malfoy nuzzled his face into Harry's neck whispering between both soft and tender kisses, "You are beautiful ... I won't leave you," Until he was satisfied with his work. Hugging Harry around the middle he settled with Harry snuggling into him. "Are you ready to sleep now," Draco finished. "You arrogant git"

"As long as you're here," answered Harry.

"You are being dramatic again," Draco stated.

"But you love it," Harry answered sleepily, before snuggling closer.

"Only a little, Potter," the Slytherin answered, because indeed he does like it. He likes it a lot.

 ** _Author's note: Okay so this is my first fic ever, just leave any feedback that might help me and please try to critique it nicely, thanks!_**


End file.
